Hisoka? Watari's Sex Changing Potion? Ms Hisoka?
by dream-eater-is-hungry
Summary: Hisoka's...a girl? OMG! He didn't...but he did...he drank Watari's sex changing potion which finally worked ! chapter 3 up! warning: prepare to laugh...ü
1. Meet My Lady Hisoka

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would like to have them, they're not mine...

**Meet My Lady Hisoka**  
By: dreameaterishungry  
  
"For the last time, Tsuzuki, we will not go to the pastry shop!" Hisoka exclaimed, trying to keep his anger under control, "not only have we just eaten breakfast, but it's only 7 in the morning, the shop is still closed!"  
  
"Awww, come on, 'Soka!" Tsuzuki begged with his puppy dog eyes, "please...you don't even know for sure if they're still closed. Who knows, maybe they're open for 24 hours"  
  
Hisoka sighed. "Fine!" he snapped, "have it your way!"  
  
Tsuzuki's face brightened. "Yay!" he exclaimed as he dragged Hisoka all the way to the shop.  
  
To Tsuzuki's disappointment, the shop was still closed when they got there. "See, I told you," Hisoka said triumphantly. Tsuzuki pouted.  
  
"Oh alright," he said glumly. As he was about to walk away, Hisoka suddenly saw Tsuzuki grin widely.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Hisoka said, his emerald eyes going wide, "this isn't a good sign..."  
  
Apparently, Hisoka was right because Tsuzuki had dragged Hisoka to another pastry shop...in the other side of town.  
  
"Hisoka, slow down" Tsuzuki panted, tired from their long run, around Nagasaki and now, to JuuOuChou, "what's the hurry?"  
  
Hisoka stopped abruptly and spun around. "WHAT'S THE HURRY?!" Hisoka exclaimed, "WHAT'S THE HURRY IS WE'RE LATE BECAUSE YOU DRAGGED ME TO 15 DIFFERENT PASTRY SHOPS ALL OVER NAGASAKI AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT'S THE HURRY?!" Hisoka stopped, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Tsuzuki merely sweat dropped at his partner's sudden outburst. "So?" Tsuzuki replied coolly.  
  
"Argh!" Hisoka grunted, rolling his eyes. Ignoring his partner's calmness, Hisoka continued running towards JuuOuChou, cursing his partner's huge and uncontrollable craving for sweets.  
  
When they finally, arrived at JuuOuChou, Tsuzuki was hungry (again) and Hisoka's limbs were about to give way.  
  
"Hisoka, Tsuzuki, nice of you to join us," Tatsumi greeted them sarcastically.  
  
"Gomen, Tatsumi," Hisoka managed to say in between pants. "We really didn't mean to be late but..." Hisoka's voice trailed off. He gave Tsuzuki an icy cold glare before continuing. "But Tsuzuki here insisted on going to the pastry shop this morning and it just so happens that his certain favorite one was closed so he insisted on bringing me all over Nagasaki just to buy a donut."  
  
Tatsumi chuckled. This wasn't unusual to him. After all, Tsuzuki WAS once his partner.  
  
"Please Tatsumi, "Hisoka pleaded mimicking Tsuzuki's infamous puppy dog eyes, "it wasn't my fault, please don't report us to the Chief...  
  
Tatsumi sighed. After all, this was the first time Kurosaki-cahn was late. I guess it wouldn't hurt. "Fine. I'll overlook this, just this once," he said, "but you have to do double paperwork as penance, understood?"  
  
Tsuzuki groaned. More than anything in the world, he hated doing paperwork. "Aww, Tatsumi," he groaned pleadingly, "do we have to?"  
  
"Either that or be Watari's test subjects for two weeks," Tatsumi replied, pushing his eyeglasses further up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka's eyes suddenly went wide. More than paperwork, BOTH Hisoka and Tsuzuki hated being Watari's guinea pigs, especially for two weeks.  
  
"We rather do the paperwork instead Tatsumi," Tsuzuki replied quickly, shuddering at the thought of being Watari's next victim.  
  
"'Soka," Tsuzuki called, noticing that his partner was not anymore beside him, rather halfway across the hall, "where you going?"  
  
"Coffee," Hisoka simply replied without turning back.  
  
As Hisoka sat down and placed his mug on the table, he was greeted by a rather depressed Watari carrying a white mug, much similar to his own.  
  
"Hey Watari," Hisoka greeted, "what's wrong?" Though Hisoka was not really the type to butt in people's business, he didn't want seeing anyone of his co-workers sad as his empathy would pick this up and make him miserable too.  
  
"Nothing really," Watari replied gloomily, "it's just that my sex- changing potion didn't work, again?!"  
  
Hisoka sweat dropped. "Isn't that supposed to be good?" he thought, but he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind.  
  
"Ahhh, I see," Hisoka replied. Finding no more to words to say, Hisoka stood up and walked away to fetch some cream and sugar.  
  
Watari was still wallowing in his gloom, when his eyes fell upon Hisoka's mug. "Ooooh, coffee," he exclaimed. He placed his own mug down, snatched the other mug and proceeded to drink it. Much to his satisfaction, the coffee seemed to drown all his gloom away. He stood up and headed back to his lab.  
  
Hisoka came back, shrugging off the fact that Watari had left. "Ahhh, finally, my well deserved coffee..." he thought.  
  
He opened the sachets and poured its contents in his "coffee". He stirred it and brought it up to his lips. As he was emptying it, Watari had suddenly burst in. "No Hisoka, don't!" he cried. Suddenly, a bright light had filled the room. Watari shielded his eyes with his arms at the sudden brightness.  
  
When the luminous light had finally dimmed, Watari brought his raised arms down and gaped at the sight he saw.  
  
"Oh, hi Watari!" Hisoka greeted. Suddenly, he clamped his hand over his mouth. That wasn't just him, wasn't it? That high-pitched voice he just heard, didn't belong to him, right? Hisoka looked down at his chest and gasped at the sight he saw...he has breasts!  
  
Finally, finding his voice, Watari spoke up. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" he whispered, "did I just see you turn into a...woman?"

**T.B.C.**


	2. So what? It's only a bra

**A/N: **My reply to the reviews

**Kurikuri: **you're welcome...work hard okay?  
  
**Cloudia: **Thank you for the compliment!ü sorry if this chappie took so long...had a massive case of writer's block...  
  
**EviL: **how dare you say he-who-must-not-be-named out here in the internet! No smiley for you!  
  
**Literary Eagle: **hehehe!  
  
**Shinoa Yuuki: **Yay! I really love hearing from you! I'll surely continue writing this...  
  
**Legendary Dream Girl: **You love the story? I'm so glad!  
  
**Isabeau: **::bows:: I apologize if you were offended by my story line...anyway, I didn't think that this plot was already used lot of times... btw, I thank you for your compliment!  
  
**Math Freak: **arigatou! Though I didn't know there was a doujinshi like that...  
  
**Someone who worked her ass of to complete the outlining for 15 minutes in the test: **long name...hahaha...at least those 15 mins. paid off! (Yes! it was outline A! I knew it!) thank you for the never ending support EviL or should I call you "someone"? Whatever...all I know is...I'm going to continue to poison everyone's mind until I control the world! Bwahahaha!  
  
**Seichii: **thank you!  
  
**Mary: **Thank you! But like I said earlier I really didn't know that many have already use this story line...to tell you the truth the original concept was that Hisoka and Tsuzuki accidentally drinks Watari's potion and their powers get switched or something like that...it was EVIL who suggested that Hisoka should turn into a girl and the rest is history...  
  
**So what? It's only a bra...**  
By: dreameaterishungry  
  
Watari stood, gaping at a now "different", not to mention attractive, Hisoka. Hisoka's hair had grown to be long beautiful sun-kissed golden locks that reached to his waist. His eyes have stayed emerald, yet, they seem to give off an angelic yet foxy gaze. And his lips had become luscious and more enticing. His complexion had turned from milky white to a soft hue cream with a tinge of ivory. And that's just his face we're talking about. Hisoka was truly a breath-taking sight.  
  
But it seems that not everyone appreciates such beauty...  
  
"Watari!" Hisoka, wait, scratch that, MS. Hisoka exclaimed, trying to control his rising anger, "What in heaven's name have you done to me?!"  
  
Watari snapped out of his gawking. "Um...well... you see..." Watari stuttered, searching his mind for a compelling excuse. Instead, he just gave a nervous laugh in response.  
  
Hisoka placed his hands on his hips, tapping his foot in impatience. "Well...?" he demanded. Suddenly, Hisoka's emerald orbs widened. "Oh no, oh god," he whispered, his tone rising with each succeeding word, "don't tell me that I placed my hands on my hips and tapped my foot...like a girl would..."  
  
"Actually Bon..." Watari squeaked nervously, "you just did..."

Hisoka was enraged by now. Not only had Watari turned him INTO a girl but now he also acted LIKE one.  
  
"I swear, Watari," Hisoka exclaimed, his eyes flaming in rage, "if you don't fix this mess right now I'll..." His voice trailed off as they were interrupted when they heard a soft yet audible crash topped off with a faint gasp.  
  
If it was possible for one's eyes to widen as big as saucers, then one can say that, that was how Hisoka's eyes had looked like just right about that moment.  
  
Watari spun around, only to see Wakaba, gaping and standing at the doorway, her hand frozen in midair. Not to mention, a broken coffee mug with its contents slowly making a mess across the floor.  
  
"Umm...I..." she stammered, unable to register in her mind the sight that lay before her. "OMG..." Wakaba thought, "OMG... Is that Hisoka? OMG..."  
  
"I'll...I'll just be leaving" she finally said, breaking the tension in the room.  
  
"Wait..." Watari called, "don't go...Bon and I need your help Wakaba..."  
  
"What?" she replied, puzzled at Watari's words.  
  
"Well, you see..." Watari coughed before continuing, "now that Bon here is a girl...we might need someone... to...you know..." Watari's voice trailed off as he searched for the right words to say.  
  
"To you know...what?" Wakaba replied.  
  
Watari brightened up as he found the words he was looking for. "To you know... GUIDE him about femininity...about being a girl... I mean, come on, we can't just leave Hisoka like this," he motioned to Hisoka, "no experience what-so-ever with being a girl...underdressed...looking terribly hot... not to mention, within reach of our single co-workers... who, though may be, ahem, gentlemen, also have a, ahem, hidden craving for lust.  
  
"Stop it!" Hisoka exclaimed, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red.  
  
Wakaba couldn't help but giggle. Watari had a point. Every guy had a hidden thirst for lust and pleasure in them, no matter how much a gentleman they are.  
  
"Alright, I'll help," she replied without hesitation.  
  
"Arigato, Wakaba-chan," Hisoka thanked, "this wouldn't have happened in the first place if a certain someone here didn't carelessly leave his experiment lying around," purposely emphasized "someone" in his sentence.  
  
"Anyway, first's things first," Wakaba said, "now that Hisoka-chan is a girl that means, he, I mean, she, has to wear proper clothing..."  
  
"But I don't have any girly clothes," Hisoka interjected. "Duh, that's a bit obvious. Before today I was 100 man..." he thought to himself, "okay, so maybe I'm a gay but I'm still physically a guy ..."  
  
"That is a problem..." Wakaba murmured. Then, she brightened up in realization. "I know!" she exclaimed, "you can borrow first my clothes, then we'll get you some in Chijou later!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan..." Watari exclaimed, "how about you Bon, what do you think?"  
  
"Um...It's fine...as long as Wakaba is okay with me borrowing her clothes..." Hisoka replied, unsure.  
  
"It's really no problem, "Wakaba assured him, "let's go to my place and we'll see if we can find you something appropriate to wear, okay?"  
  
Watari and Hisoka both nodded their heads and headed to Wakaba's apartment.  
  
When they got there, Hisoka and Watari gasped. Wakaba's apartment was neat yet beautifully furnished. Wakaba had good taste and the pieces of furniture seemed to blend into one beautiful painting; it was more of a dream home than an ordinary apartment.  
  
"It's kinda small, but anyway, make yourselves at home..." she said as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
Watari and Hisoka seated themselves on the couch, still admiring Wakaba's apartment.  
  
Her head popped out from the kitchen. "Would you guys like something to eat or drink?" she asked.  
  
"No thank you, Wakaba," both men replied politely.  
  
"Well, in that case," she said as she emerged form the kitchen, "we better dress you up Hisoka-chan." She motioned Hisoka to follow her.  
  
Watari had only been waiting for a few minutes when he heard a loud shriek come from the direction Wakaba and Hisoka went. He immediately went to panic mode but stopped in his tracks when he heard Hisoka exclaim.  
  
"I am not going to wear that!" he cried.  
  
Watari followed Bon's voice and pressed his ear to the mahogany door where Hisoka's voice seemed to come from.  
  
"What's the matter, Hisoka-chan?" Watari heard Wakaba reason, "it's only a bra..." 


	3. A Visit to the Lingerie Department

**A/N:** I'm finally back... I haven't written humor for a long while so this might not be as funny as the others, okay? Oh yeah, expect more updates sooner 'coz we have a long weekend a.k.a. our so-called semester break, which is just one day! Plus, Christmas is coming soon meaning Christmas break. And before I forget, here are my replies tot eh reviews.

**Ying Fa19**- I'm happy that you found it funny... thanks

**Lyn2**- I don't abandon my fics... it's just that I am very busy so I don't have much time to update... sorry

**Dreamlover538**- thanks I hope I was able and will still ba able to continue to meet your standards.

**Mr.giggles**- magupdate ka babae ka!

**Rainingstars**- thanks for the review!

**Hakudoshi-chan**- I'll try...

**Literary Eagle**- Don't worry, Hisoka will live...

**Math Freak**- Hopefully...

**Cloudia**- You read my mind perfectly!

**Hayashi-Kutsuki**- thanks! Btw, I did (read your fic)...and it was soo touching!!!

**Koji Nokemono**- Don't worry, I'll make sure to include that(the outfit) in my story!!!

**EviL Punk Not**- No cursing in the reviews! (joke!)

**A Visit to the Lingerie Department**

By: dreameaterishungry

Hisoka grumbled in irritation as he walked around the mall alongside Watari and Wakaba, wearing Wakaba's pink lacey bra underneath the clothes that she had lent him.

"I can't believe I let Wakaba talk me into wearing this...this 'thing!'" he thought irritatingly, recalling his little spat with Wakaba earlier this morning.

FLASHBACK 

"_I am not going to wear that!" he cried, backing away from Wakaba who was holding up a pink frilly "thing"._

_"What's the matter, Hisoka-chan?" Watari heard Wakaba reason, "it's only a bra..."_

_"Still! This wasn't part of the deal!" Hisoka cried._

_"Yeah, but this is part of being a girl!" Wakaba replied, her patience being seemingly tested, "it's either wear this until we get your own or go to the mall underdressed where everyone can see you!"_

_Hisoka paled. He didn't think of that. _

_He sighed in defeat. "Fine..." he grumbled._

END FLASHBACK 

"When I turn back into a guy," Hisoka thought, "I am so going to make them pay for this!

"Here we are!" Wakaba exclaimed cheerfully, snapping Hisoka out of his thoughts, "the lingerie department!"

Hisoka sighed. "Yeah, they will pay, big time!!!"

* * *

"How about this peach one, Hisoka?" Wakaba asked, holding up a peach bra with flower embroideries, not to mention lace.

"I'm hell not going to wear THAT!!!" Hisoka exclaimed, "being turned into a girl is bad enough but THAT?!"

Wakaba sighed then glanced at her wristwatch. It had been almost an hour since they had first arrived in the lingerie department and up until now, Hisoka hadn't made a choice on as to which lingerie he, or rather she would get.

"How about this one bon?" Watari exclaimed, giddy with excitement as he held up a seductive looking black bra lined with lace, with a matching black thong to match. "I'm sure Tsuzuki would love to see you in this one"

Hisoka turned bright crimson. "Hell NO!" she yelled.

"Hisoka, you've got to pick now or else Tatsumi will get mad when he finds out we've skipped work," Wakaba reason, her patience growing thin.

Hisoka nodded weakly in return. Although, Hisoka was now a girl, Watari's potion did not affect or dampen his empathy in any way. And just now, he was able to sense a light wave of exasperation and irritation coming from Wakaba.

She wandered around trying to look for something that she may like but everything was either too lacy or too baring. All she wanted was something simple and conservative. As she walked further, weaving in and out of the rows of lingerie, something caught her eye. It was a simple black bra, no lace or embroidery whatsoever with a matching black panty.

"This one..." Hisoka declared, pointing it out for Wakaba to see.

Wakaba beamed. "Finally..." she replied, "well, what are you waiting for? Go try it on..." She ushered her into a nearby fitting room and waited outside. "If you have any problems, just call me," she added," I'll here waiting outside."

"Okay..." Hisoka replied, his voice filled with uncertainty.

Outside, Wakaba heard a rustle of clothing. But after few minutes or so, she heard Hisoka's voice.

"Umm... Wakaba..." she called, "how do you hook this thing again?"

* * *

After that exhausting yet short escapade to the lingerie department, they were all ready to go back to Meifuu. Watari who had suddenly disappeared while Hisoka was changing, came back just as they were about to pay for Hisoka's purchases, a wide grin plastered on his face. 

"What's that you got there, Watari?" Wakaba asked, acknowledging the package he was holding.

"Oh, juts a little something for Bon that's all..." he answered, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What is it, Watari?" Hisoka asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Watari handed the package to her. "Open it"

Hisoka carefully opened the package, wondering what its contents may be. At the very next second, Hisoka's features changed from that of a curious to a furious one. "Watari" she gritted, rage boiling inside of him, "you didn't..."

"I couldn't help it Bon..." Watari replied, grinning from ear to ear, "Think of it this way, Tsuzuki will surely drool at the sight of you wearing THAT..."

Hisoka's face flushed at his statement. "Why you..." she growled.

Wakaba stood and watched Hisoka run after Watari like a madman, a smile tugging at her lips. She shook her head. Her co-workers can be so childish at times. But she wondered, what was it that got Hisoka so worked up like that?

She peered into the long forgotten package. Inside was the black lacy bra with the matching thong that Watari had shown to them earlier.

In the distance, Wakaba can hear her friends shouting. "It's just lingerie, Bon," Watari reasoned as he ran for his life, "what's wrong with that?"

"Just lingerie?," Hisoka exclaimed, his blood boiling with anger, "it's more of a playboy outfit, you idiot!"

T.B.C.

A/N: hahaha... I apologize for the long wait and the less humorous chapter... I seem to be losing my touch... but I'll still try and hope to meet your standards and all. Btw, if you haven't noticed, I took out all the chat tags style of author notes in this and previous chapters... I really loved those chat tags but my other fic "Saiyuki Day Care" was removed because of those and I don't want it to happen again with this fic. I'm really sorry!


End file.
